225th Engineer Brigade (United States)
The 225th Engineer Brigade is a combat heavy engineer brigade of the Louisiana Army National Guard. It is one of the largest engineer formations in the United States Army National Guard. The 225th Engineer Brigade is headquartered at Camp Beauregard near Pineville, Louisiana in Rapides Parish. The brigade conducts missions of mobility, counter-mobility, survivability, and civil engineering support. The brigade possesses a mixture of civil and combat engineer units to accomplish these missions. History During 2007 the 225th Engineer Brigade served as the headquarter and construction element for Operations New Horizons 2007. During this mission four construction projects consisting of two-classrooms were built at four different schools within the nation of Belize in Central America. These projects where at Carmelita, Belize; Crookedtree, Belize; Hattieville; and Trial Farm, Belize. In addition to these construction mission medical, dental, and veterinary services were provide for several thousand Belizians at Orange Walk, Belize; Burrel Boom, Belize; and Ladyville, Belize. In Operation New Horizons 2000, the brigade constructed buildings on Price Barracks, a military installation outside of Ladyville shared by the British Army and the Belizian Defense Force. In Operation New Horizons 1997 the brigade constructed a school at Guadalupe. In 1990 the 769th Engineer Battalion participated in the "Fuertes Caminos", a low intensity conflict from 6 January to 7 July 1990. During Operation Beyond the Horizons 2008, the 225th Engineer Brigade will provide construction support to humanitarian assistance missions in Honduras. The 769th Engineer Battalion participated in "Operation Minuteman" in 1990 by constructing a 12 km road in rural Panama. This battalion also repaired schools, churches, and medical facilities during this operation. In Afghanistan and Iraq, during the "Global War on Terror" since 2001, the brigade has deployed battalion and company sized elements to Afghanistan and Iraq. In Afghanistan elements of the 769th Engineer Battalion served as part of Task Force Dragon and Task Force Panther under the 505th Infantry Regiment around Bagram Air Base. The brigade deployed in support to the New Orleans area after Hurricane Katrina. Hundreds of soldiers from the 225th Engineer Brigade have served on Joint Task Force Gator which has provided law enforcement support to New Orleans from summer 2006 to February 28, 2009.[http://www.nola.com/timespic/stories/index.ssf?/base/news-1/1235802341228280.xml&coll=1 Guard wraps up Task Force Gator.] Retrieved on November 24, 2011 As of 14 July 2008 HSC and FSC of the 769th Engineer Battalion (combat) returned after a year in Iraq. The units mobilized and demobilized from Fort McCoy, Wisconsin. Feb. 2008 – Mar. 2009, the 927th Sapper Company of the 769th Engineer Battalion (combat) deployed to serve a year in Afghanistan. 29 Aug. 2008, the 225th Engineer Brigade mobilized in preparation for Hurricane Gustav. The brigade conducted operations alongside units from several states such as: 203rd Engineer Battalion Missouri, 216th Engineer Battalion Ohio, 224th Engineer Battalion Iowa, and also units of infantry and military police from Kentucky, Tennessee, and Nebraska. The 769th Engineer Battalion operated in the following parishes: East Baton Rouge Parish, Ascension, Assumption, and Iberville. The brigade continued operations through September 2008. Hurricane Isaac Organization The 225th Engineer Brigade consists of a Headquarters and Headquarters Company and four Combat Heavy Engineer Battalions. 225th Engineer Brigade (CASTLE) Headquartered at Camp Beauregard, LA *Headquarters Service Company 205th Engineer Battalion Headquartered in Bogalusa, LA in Washington Parish *Headquarters Support Company *1021st Engineer Company *843rd Engineer Company *2225th Multi-Role Bridge Company *Forward Support Company 527th Engineer Battalion (Triple Alpha) ("Anything, Anytime, Anywhere") *Headquartered in Ruston, LA in Lincoln Parish *Headquarters Service Company at Ruston, LA *844th Engineer Company (Horizontal)at Camp Beauregard *1020th Engineer Company (Vertical) at Marksville, LA in Avoyelles Parish *1022nd Engineer Company (Vertical) at West Monroe, LA in Ouachita Parish *Forward Support Company at Ruston, LA 528th Engineer Battalion (To The Very End) *Headquartered in Monroe, LA in Ouachita Parish *Headquarters Service Company at Monroe, LA *Forward Support Company at Monroe, LA *830th Engineer Team (Concrete) at Monroe, LA *832nd Engineer Team (Asphalt) at Monroe, LA *921st Engineer Company (Horizontal) at Winnsboro, LA in Franklin Parish *1023rd Engineer Company (Vertical) at Bastrop, LA in Morehouse Parish 769th Engineer Battalion (Tigators) Headquartered in Baton Rouge, Louisiana *Headquarters Service Company at Baton Rouge, Louisiana in East Baton Rouge Parish *922nd Engineer Company (Horizontal) at Gonzales, Louisiana in Ascension Parish *926th MAC (Mobility Augmentation Company) at Baker, Louisiana in East Baton Rouge Parish *927th Sapper Company at Baton Rouge, Louisiana in East Baton Rouge Parish *928th Sapper Company at Napoleonville in Assumption Parish *Forward Support Company at Baton Rouge, Louisiana in East Baton Rouge Parish See also *256th Infantry Brigade *Louisiana Army National Guard References External links *Louisiana National Guard official homepage *225th Engineer Brigade Category:Brigades of the United States Army National Guard Engineer 225